xboxfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Arx Fatalis
Arkane Studios |Designer = Raphaël Colantonio (Game Director) |Verleger = JoWood Productions (PC) DreamCatcher Interactive (Xbox) |Release = 2002 (Win) 2003 (Xbox) |Plattform = Windows, Xbox |Lizenz= Game-Engine GPL (2011), Artwork proprietäre Lizenz |Genre = Rollenspiel |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Bedienung = Maus, Tastatur (PC), Controller (Xbox) |Systemminima = * Windows 98 * Pentium III 500 MHz * 64 MB RAM * 4-fach CD-ROM-Laufwerk |Medien = CD-ROM, Download |Sprache = Deutsch |PEGI = 16 |USK = 16 |AktuelleVersion= 1.21 (2011) |Info = }} Arx Fatalis (lateinisch: „Verhängnisvolle Festung/Zuflucht“) ist der Titel eines im Jahre 2002 veröffentlichten 3D-Rollenspieles der Entwicklungsfirma Arkane Studios (u.a. Dark Messiah of Might and Magic). Das Spiel erschien für Windows und die Xbox. Hintergrundgeschichte Der Spieler erwacht ohne jegliche Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit in einer vermoderten Gefängniszelle. Man erfährt von seinem Zellennachbarn, dass man sich in der unterirdischen, mittelalterlichen Welt Arx befindet und dass Menschen und andere Kreaturen nach dem Erlöschen des Sonnenlichtes vor hunderten von Jahren in diese flüchteten und hier nun ihr düsteres Dasein fristen. Nach seinem Ausbruch aus der Zelle flüchtet man durch unterirdische Katakomben, bis man irgendwann auf einen geplünderten Außenposten der Menschen stößt. Hier bekommt man den Auftrag, den König von Arx aufzusuchen und ihn zu warnen, dass die sogenannten Ylsiden - gefährliche Krieger mit ungeheuren Fähigkeiten - einen Angriff gestartet haben. So wird der Hauptcharakter, der eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach seiner Identität ist, unverhofft in eine Geschichte hineingezogen, bei der sich am Ende herausstellen wird, dass er mehr ist, als er zu sein scheint. Nämlich derjenige, der den bösen Gott Akbaa am Wiederauferstehen hindern wird. Spielwelt Arx ist eine komplett unterirdische Welt im Stile der Ultima Underworld-Spiele, die hauptsächlich aus Höhlenkomplexen und Katakomben besteht. Es gibt nur eine größere Stadt, nämlich die namengebende und sich in einer riesigen Höhle befindende Stadt "Arx", in der auch der König der Menschen in einer Burg haust. Ansonsten findet man hier und da nur kleinere Ansiedlungen der Menschen oder Bauten anderer Rassen vor. Viele Gebiete sind recht düster gehalten und werden nur spärlich durch die an den Wänden befestigten Fackeln beleuchtet. Man findet in den weitläufigen Dungeons oft sterbliche Überreste von Menschen sowie (lebenden) Ratten und Spinnen, was die ohnehin schon düstere Atmosphäre noch zusätzlich steigert. Spielmechanik Arx ist eine interaktive Welt. Der Spieler kann Brot backen, Tränke brauen, angeln, Waffen bearbeiten und verbessern, Fackeln und Feuerstellen entzünden (auch um darauf zu braten) und Objekte wie Steine und Stühle aufnehmen und werfen. Wie in einem Rollenspiel üblich kann er auch mit Personen reden, handeln und Schalter sowie Gegenstände benutzen oder kombinieren. Waffen nutzen mit der Zeit ab und können zerbrechen. Gegenstände aus dem Inventar können auf dem Boden abgelegt werden und befinden sich auch später noch da, wo man sie hingelegt hat. Freundlich gesinnte Personen sind nur solange freundlich, wie man sie nicht angreift oder bestiehlt. Charaktere merken sich die Handlungen des Spielers und Gruppen halten zueinander. Entwicklungsgeschichte Der Aufbau von Arx Fatalis ist stark von Spielen der Looking Glass Studios beeinflusst, besonders Ultima Underworld. Der Entwickler, Arkane Studios, gab an, dass Arx Fatalis ursprünglich als Ultima Underworld III geplant und entwickelt worden war, sie jedoch keine Lizenz dafür erlangen konnten um es als solches zu veröffentlichen. Deutsche Version Die deutsche Version von ''Arx Fatalis wurde komplett übersetzt und relativ professionell synchronisiert, so sind z.B. die beiden aus South Park bekannten Synchronsprecher Jörg Stuttmann, spricht u.a Polsius und verschiedene andere Bewohner von Arx, und Donald Arthur als die Trolle, zu hören. Auch wurde die deutsche Version zensiert. In der originalen Version ist es möglich, Körperteile von einigen Kreaturen abzutrennen. Außerdem spritzt mehr Blut bei Treffern. Weiterhin wurden einige Ambient-Objekte, wie herumliegende Leichenteile, aus dem Spiel genommen.http://www.schnittberichte.com, abgerufen am 23. Juni 2015. Es ist allerdings möglich, diese Zensurmaßnahmen wieder komplett rückgängig zu machen, indem man sich den aktuellen offiziellen Patch installiert und einen Eintrag in einer Datei ändert. Offenlegung des Quellcodes Am 14. Januar 2011 hat der Entwickler den Quelltext der Engine unter den Bedingungen der GNU General Public License veröffentlicht. Es entstanden mehrere Projekte auf Basis des Quellcodes, z.B. Arx Libertatis mit dem Ziel den Quellcode plattformunabhängig zu machen als auch verbliebene Bugs zu beheben (Community-Patch). Im April 2012 veröffentlichte das ''Arx Libertatis-Projekt eine erste angepasste Version der offengelegten Arx Fatalis-Engine, erstmals für auch bis jetzt nicht unterstützte Plattformen wie Linux und FreeBSD. https://github.com/arx/ArxLibertatis#readme Die letzte Iteration von ''Arx Libertatis 1.1 vom Juli 2013 behebt einige schwerwiegende Probleme des Ursprungsspiels bzgl. des Timings. Auch wurden Übersetzungen des Spieles von Fans in Sprachen erstellt, für die das Spiel offiziell nie erschienen war, z.B. in polnisch, türkisch und koreanisch.Arx Fatalis (plprojekt) 악스 파탈리스 (Arx Fatalis) - 한글 패치 배포 Weblinks * * * Offizielle Downloadseite der Arkane Studios für den Quelltext * arx-libertatis.org, Arx Fatalis-Community Projekt zur Pflege und Erweiterung der Engine (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Computerspiel 2002 Kategorie:Computer-Rollenspiel Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:Xbox-Spiel Kategorie:Kommerziell entwickeltes Computerspiel mit verfügbarem Quelltext